


演唱教学实用手册

by kunisuke_homin



Category: Tenimyu RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 22:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunisuke_homin/pseuds/kunisuke_homin





	演唱教学实用手册

演唱教学实用手册

菊池卓也X青木玄德  
扣爹的梗，认领扩写一发完  
二设私心都是我的，绝美爱情都是全次元忍迹的

“Takuya！”  
菊池拿着帽子回头，他们队的队长在排练场的另一头招呼他。  
“这三段，”青木戳着手里的歌词，是迹部的三段独唱，“老师说还要再练习。”  
再练习——菊池当然知道是什么意思，作为冰帝队内的歌唱担当，菊池几乎给每位队员都开过小灶，比正儿八经的声乐老师还尽心尽力，而音乐剧演唱经验为0、出道即迹部、出场必有SOLO的队长青木，则是他重点辅导对象。  
“去哪里？练习室等会就拉电了。”菊池琢磨着这会儿哪里还有带键盘乐器的场所。  
“去我家吧。”  
“诶？”

菊池踏进青木家的瞬间简直觉得自己角色上身，满腔吐槽无处可发，他们尊贵的队长、迹部景吾陛下的扮演者青木玄德，一个从发声方式开始学的音乐剧新人，家里居然摆着贝斯和电子钢琴及一套简易收音设备。  
“高中毕业以后玩过一段时间乐队，还想出道来着。”青木耸肩，初春的天气还带着料峭的寒意，他穿着一件白色毛衣，立起的高领衬得脸愈发小。  
青木接上电子钢琴的电源，把歌词和铺子立在支架上，抬了抬下巴。  
“请吧，忍足老师。”  
“饶了我吧，迹部。”  
菊池半开玩笑地用关西腔讨饶，食指按上了C1，简单敲了一会儿找到了调子。  
即使经历了两年的公演，青木的声线还是略显僵硬，方才结束的排练已经开了嗓，菊池随便按了两组琶音就开始帮他一个音一个音地校准，几遍下来青木觉得自己的唱功突飞猛进，单扛几首SOLO都不是问题。  
“不行，Tsune，音是准了，又忘了发声方式。”菊池带着副黑框眼镜，看去有些严厉，“过来。”  
青木往菊池那儿走了两步，后者用手机连上音响蓝牙，点开伴奏带文件，将手放在青木的腹部。  
“用腹腔呼吸，不要用胸腔，对，气沉下来......”柔软的毛衣料子让菊池感受到的腹腔震动打了折扣，他站起来收了收手臂，青木的肩膀顶到他的怀里。  
正好一段唱完，青木侧过头，眼睛微眯道，“教我唱颤音吧。”  
这次迹部的SOLO需要拖不少长音，加上颤音效果自然更好。菊池勾勾嘴角，给青木说起了腹颤音发声原理。  
菊池的本音并不如角色表现的那么低沉，可近在咫尺的吐息还是让青木后颈一麻，菊池说了什么他也没注意，原来怎么唱的还是怎么唱。  
菊池轻叹一声，温热的气息拂过青木的颈侧，手掌从他的毛衣下摆探了进去，掌心贴住薄薄的腹肌，另一手点住青木的下唇，“Tsune，不是口唇的震动，是腹部肌肉均匀运动。”  
青木丢开歌词转身，腰间的手也从小腹移到了后腰，菊池的手指还点在他的下唇，他伸出舌尖扫了一圈，濡湿了菊池的指尖。

伴奏带还在单曲循环，响板敲出密集有力的分拍，节奏间隙能窥听到交缠的喘息。青木光裸着双腿跨坐在菊池身上，上身还穿着白毛衣，下摆堪堪遮住交合的地方，菊池宽大的手掌在青木后腰来回抚摸。青木的腰很细，还有一般男性不曾有的收腰，冰帝的运动服再宽松也能看出凹进去的腰线，菊池两手一张就能完全握住，轻而易举地就能把人提起来，再重重坐下去。  
青木搭着菊池的肩，难耐地嘤咛出声，绯色从毛衣领一路溢出来爬上瘦削的面颊，菊池亲了亲他的下巴，语气正经，“我就说，Tsune的音域还是宽的，高音也不是不行。”  
青木闻言立马低头瞪他，高耸眉骨威压下的眼神放在平时很是凌厉，只是现在眼角含水的样子只会让人更想欺负他。菊池双手向下捏住他的臀肉，掰开穴口好让自己顶到更深的地方，骨节分明的手指几乎要嵌进肉里，青木发出一声急促的惊呼，在菊池的唇角勾出戏谑的弧度之前恼羞成怒地吻了上去，泄愤似地撕咬他的下唇。  
菊池在性事中的表现向来强势，和他平时冷静自持的样子判若两人，青木却很痴迷他撕掉冷静的面具、眼神充满侵略性的模样。两人在关冰战开演后不久就滚到了一起，狭小昏暗的更衣室，连妆发都未卸去，平时拉到顶端的运动服大敞，白色的运动短裤缠在脚踝上。菊池一条小臂就能把青木的腰提住，而青木的腿能完全勾住菊池的腰背，深蓝色的头颅埋在他的颈间，身下承受着过于强势的进攻，恍然间青木都不知道是青木玄德和菊池卓也在做爱，还是迹部景吾和忍足侑士。  
青木说这是共情也说不定，菊池不置可否，两人达成了无声的默契，排练的时候没有多余的交流，休息时间分坐在排练场两端，到了台上更是连对视都欠奉。可又有谁知道，两人早已对彼此的身体烂熟于心，青木知道怎么让菊池绷紧下颚抽送得更用力，菊池掌握了青木自己都不知道的敏感点，做爱之外不谈感情，他们是让对方满意的性伴侣。  
探戈舞曲还在继续，菊池把射过一回的青木从自己身上掀了下来按进沙发，握着他的脚踝从正面深深地埋了进去，青木的毛衣脱了一半缠在了手臂上，向后抵住沙发扶手，菊池居高临下地看着他，方才自己掐出的指印清晰地映在内收的腰线上。青木的后穴已经完全熟悉了菊池的入侵，自发收缩着迎合，他仰着下巴半张着口，来不及吞咽的涎液顺着线条利落的下颚蜿蜒到锁骨，现在没有么能堵住他的嘴，细糯的呻吟从唇齿间满了出来，整个人看去软和乖顺得不像话。菊池没有告诉青木，他之所以在台上鲜少和他交流，还有一个原因是怕自己看到那张盛气凌人的脸，会忍不住在大庭广众之下动手让他哭出来。  
菊池俯下身吻住青木红肿的嘴唇，膝盖往前一顶抬起他的腰，性器又往里钉入半个头，温热湿润的软肉挤压着他，身下人发出几近崩溃的呜咽，菊池后腰一麻，在里头射了出来。

事后青木也没再提学颤音的事儿，正式演出那天菊池换好白色的演出服，跟队友在后台监视器前看青木的舞台，银发的男人坐在钢琴上，举手投足都能引发疯狂的尖叫。  
响板的声音响起，迹部景吾开始他的SOLO，第一个尾声轻颤的长音还没唱完，晃辅就转头问菊池你什么时候帮Tsune开的小灶。  
一片暗色中，黑蓝色头发的男人高深莫测地伸出食指，贴住掠起弧度的薄唇。

完


End file.
